


I'm The One Who Gripped You Tight and Dragged Your Sorry Ass From Hell

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas knows all the references, Oblivious to everything Dean, Season 4 AU, Swapped Personalities, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been mysteriously raised from Hell. He doesn't know what or who did it, but he and his brother and his 'uncle' are determined to find out. However they're in for a shock when an angel arrives, claiming responsibility and singing Metallica along the way. He tries to make friends, but unfortunately Dean doesn't seem to understand any of the references. </p><p>(Okay that was a really poor summary oops)</p><p>OR</p><p>Where it's still the same except Cas and Dean have swapped personalities which may change a few things.<br/>Based off something I saw on Instagram.</p><p>((This used to be multi-chapter but I actually have no idea how to continue it so it's now just a short one-shot. I may end up continuing it eventually.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm The One Who Gripped You Tight and Dragged Your Sorry Ass From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be multi-chapter but I actually have no idea how to continue it so it's now just a short one-shot. I may end up continuing it eventually.

Every sigil Bobby knows is painted on the walls of the warehouse. They're not entirely sure what they're up against; if the hand print on Dean's arm is anything to go by it's something _new_ , and in their line of work _new_ is never good.

Suddenly the walls of the warehouse begin shaking. The ceiling begins to move, and Bobby and Dean exchange alarmed glances. With a glorious bang, the two metal doors fly open, and the lights begin to burst, sparks and glass flying everywhere. Through the light of the sparks the two hunters take in a man swaggering through the doors; immediately, they begin to shoot. The bullets don't faze the man, he just continues to walk, smirking with each bang. Eventually he reaches them, at which point Dean stabs the man in the chest with a silver blade. He sighs before pulling the blade out, watching it clatter to the floor before looking back up at his attacker with both eyebrows raised. He takes in Dean's appearance - messy hair, wide eyes, and... a _suit_? Really? This straight laced, suit clad, messy haired man is destined to be the greatest hunter on Earth? "You have got to be kidding," He says out loud, looking up to the roof with a withering expression.

"Who are you?" Dean asks, slight awe and fear in his voice.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and dragged your sorry ass out of Hell," The angel tells him, smirking as he hears the older hunter beginning another attack on him, this time with a crowbar. He dodges the attack easily, moving to stand on Dean's other side and chuckling lowly as Bobby loses his balance slightly and almost falls. Seeing this Dean turns back to the angel and bears his teeth slightly, anger clouding his eyes.

However the angel only smiles, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Easy there, Twilight. You're the one who wanted to talk to me."

"Twilight?" Dean's eyes are wide and unsure.

The man shakes his head minutely in disbelief, and he seems completely speechless for a moment. "You don't know what..." He manages, before looking over the younger hunter's shoulder at Bobby. The older man simply shrugs and gives him a 'what can you do?' look. "Anyway," He says after a beat of silence. "I'm Castiel."

"Yeah, we gathered that one," Bobby says gruffly. "The only question we're still askin' is _what_ are you?"

"That, I'm afraid, is for little ears only," Castiel replies, and with one touch Bobby is on the floor, out cold. When he looks back up Dean takes a step away from him, eyes wide with uncertainty. "Don't be afraid Dean, for I am an angel of the Lord."

He says it mockingly, despite the fact it's completely true. Castiel watches in amusement as the hunter's eyes widen in complete awe. He's rendered speechless, and he jerks awkwardly as if he was about to bow to the angel. The creature in question sighs. "Dean..." He murmurs. "You are a man of too much faith. You'd think that I almost made our ears bleed by talking to you and that I burnt several people's eyes out that you'd think I'm a monster, but _no_ -"

"Wait," Dean interrupts. "That noise was you talking?"

"Yes," Castiel says. "I thought that considering how devout you are that you would be able to see me in my true form, but apparently I was wrong." 

"What form is this?" Dean asks next, gesturing in Cas's general direction.

The angel looks down at himself, once again frowning as he takes in what his vessel's wearing. A monkey suit and a trench coat. That will have to change soon. "The Holy Tax Accountant," He says serenely, watching Dean's eyebrows furrow in confusion before taking pity on him and explaining. "It's a vessel."

"You're possessing him?"

Castiel laughs, throwing his head back, his black hair falling back from his eyes. "Yeah. The poor bastard actually prayed for this. Didn't know what he was in for, I guess."

There is a long beat of silence while Dean just stares at him confused with wide, unblinking eyes. Finally, the hunter speaks. "Why did you save me?"

"'Cause apparently heaven has work for you, I don't know I'm not exactly that far up the hierarchy," Castiel says, glancing down at the weapons and strewn across the metal table. He picks up a knife and holds it delicately in his hands before throwing it neatly into the iron wall. It sticks, trembling before stabilising and staying in the wall as if it's always been there. Once he's satisfied he turns back to the green eyed man and grins widely, clapping him on the back. "Welcome to the God Squad, Dean."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I got their characters wrong. I think I might have. Eek.  
> Short and sweet.


End file.
